The Color Red
by kawaiichoconeko
Summary: 21 Manami x Karma scenarios. 21 paragraphs. WARNING: IT'S FLUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY...Karmanami need LOVE! As usual reviews are also love! Please enjoy! -


She didn't mean to spill acid on the table…it just happened when someone knocked her hand while she was pouring her mixture…she still had to clean it up anyway. Too bad Akabane Karma wouldn't let her, insisting that if she accidentally touched the acid, she'd hurt her hand and wouldn't be able to make any more ammo for him anymore. In other words, Okuda Manami was grateful that he helped clean up the acid.

X

"Remember that one time when we accidentally turned Terasaka's hair purple?" questioned Karma. She did remember…in fact, she remembers making the anti-sensei poison for Karma to throw at Koro-sensei, but he missed after their pink-at-the-time teacher dodged…and the poison landed right on Terasaka. Manami stifled a giggled.

X

Okuda Manami was very clumsy. She'd stumble and trip all the time in gym, miss the target, and get out the very first minute. But that didn't keep her from trying. She'd hide, dodge, or crouch…whatever worked. Hiding worked best, she figured…especially whenever Karma let her conveniently hide behind him.

X

Karma sighed…this sucked. He was failing chemistry and there was nothing he could do about it…or so he thought. Okuda had offered to help tutor him in exchange for help in literature arts…now that he couldn't refuse. Of course he spent most of his time pestering Manami to take off her braids so he could see what she looked like without them. He was a very curious boy.

X

It was a chain reaction (more like chain _disaster_). Terasaka tripped over Nagisa's foot, causing him to knock into Sugino. Sugino toppled over Karma, causing the red head to fall on the concrete and scrape his elbow. He brushed it off like it was nothing but Okuda dragged him to the nurse anyway, saying that she had to treat his wound before it got infected.

X

Karma attracted girls. That was a given…but when he walked passed Class A and ignored all the fawning girls, it made them wonder in envy about why he'd rather talk to that "silent, chemistry obsessed glasses girl" over them.

X

Okuda was in for a surprise that morning. She walked into class like usual and greeted her very close classmates. She then proceeded to open her notebook full of chemistry equations only to find bright red pen written all over it. There were things that said: _This one could work on Sugino _or _This one will make Nakamura freak out _and _Let's meet up later today_. She then remembered that she had let Karma borrow her notebook.

X

Koro-sensei's matchmaking skills didn't really make sense but at least he had some logic to back his ships up. He turns his page of his notebook to the _Manami x Karma_ section, scribbling down more information: _Okuda-san likes the color red_.

X

Karma liked teasing Okuda from time to time. "I like eggs too!" he says enthusiastically, pointing to Manami's bento, "Why don't you feed me?" He points at his mouth, wide opened, and not actually expecting any food at all…until he actually _tastes_ eggs and almost chokes.

X

Manami didn't know what to do. No one has ever asked her to _feed _them before, let alone a boy. But if Karma really insisted…"S-say 'Ahhhh'," she mumbles shyly, face red as a tomato, and gently puts the food in his mouth. He starts choking and she quickly offers him some of her water. He chokes even more.

X

We all knew it was Armageddon when Okuda and Karma became lab partners. They spent hours, mixing and scheming deliberately…until it was show time. Well let's just say, Professor Bitch walked in accidentally and froze…into a bitch sized ice cube. Karasuma had to thaw her out later by kissing the ice. It was the only way.

X

Karma doesn't like clingy girls. Especially class A ones. He and Manami were "peacefully" walking to the train station together, scheming their next plan (well Karma was scheming. Manami was just listening to what she had to do)…until a Class A girl appeared and pushed Okuda aside. She was beautiful, with smooth white skins, long silky hazel hair, deep blue eyes, and plump red lips…not that Karma noticed. He just stood aside _with_ Manami, staring at the Class A girl like she was insane.

X

He didn't care about who liked who or who was the most famous in the entire school. All he knew was that he should and _would_ defend Manami anytime a Class A student picks on her again.

X

Okuda Manami never really had such close friends before she went to Class E. She vaguely remembers seeing Karma in the hallways and helping him pick up the books he dropped while he was attacking someone. She also vaguely remembers feeling upset when he got suspended, seeing that he was the first person who actually _thanked_ her.

X

Karma remembers how Okuda always wanted a bouquet of roses as he passes by a nearby florist. He decides to get her one, seeing that he owed her for the latest line of ammo. That's right: it was going to be _very_ soon that Professor Bitch would be fatter than usual. He smirked, pleased with the power of chemistry.

X

Chemistry was like cooking. You mixed in ingredients and hoped for a better result…but that didn't mean that Okuda was especially good at cooking. Even during Home Ecs, Koro-sensei couldn't find a way to boost her cooking confidence…until Karma decided to eat some of her potato salad. He was out the next day due to food poisoning but as long as it made Manami happy…

X

Karma was notorious when it came to making fun of people. He was so cruel that sometimes it'd turn into sexual harassment (especially with Koro-sensei), but everyone still blankly wonders why Okuda Manami wasn't a victim yet. In fact all he did, noted Nagisa, was indirectly compliment Okuda-san.

X

Karma was bored…again. Everything was boring that morning. Bitch-sensei was talking away and he wasn't paying any attention. "Repeat: I love you!" shouts Bitch-sensei. Karma turns his head over to face a stuttering Okuda Manami, failing to say the three given words. How cute, he thinks.

X

Kayano drags Okuda to the mall on a certain Sunday, saying that she needs more clothes than just her school uniform…like for a certain dance Koro-sensei was holding that night. Okuda, reluctantly of course, follows her lead inside crowded areas until the green haired girl presents her a red dress. "Because Karma-kun likes red!" Kayano declares, handing it to Okuda.

X

Karma only likes the color red because it's the color of _blood_…and coincidentally his hair. But when he walks into the school on a Sunday night for Koro-sensei's stupid dance, he finds Okuda in a red dress…and a whole new reason to like the color red.

X

Koro-sensei is _very_ proud of himself. Someone had to give him a pat on a tentacle for his fabulous matchmaking dance idea. He was very happy with his Karmanami results as well. His grin widened. Those two were just too cute.


End file.
